


同屋主 7

by amber_xx



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_xx/pseuds/amber_xx





	同屋主 7

视频邀请上出现“磊磊”的名字时，刚结束一轮复健瘫在一旁休息的刘昊然几乎是爬着奋力伸出手，握住手机。

到多伦多以来他接受了两次修复手术和一次植皮，尚算顺利。但至于最终能恢复到几成，他深知以自己的境况，仍要看天命。  
在理疗和电击的辅助下，他的手臂有了些许起色，能小幅度的活动和屈伸。只有手指仍是不听使唤，且关节无法伸直，扭曲僵硬的并在一起。因为许久不能自如活动，他总觉得那只手失去了活气，皮肤灰白，连指关节都比另一只正常健康的手显得细而无力，像冬天里衰败的枯藤。  
复健过于苦痛，且成效迟缓。为了保证以足够的心理承受力面对，他不得不花许多时间催眠自己，试图劝说自己正在发生的一切是在拍戏，是别人的人生，那个脸色可怖的涨红，脖颈间青筋历历暴起，汗水一滴滴落到地板上的可怜男人，是角色需要，而不是他自己所必须经历。但疼痛仍是切肤的，无数个咬牙忍耐的瞬间，他像一头负伤的困兽，自喉间发出低沉的嘶吼。

他无数次低头凝望自己残损的手掌，不知它此生是否有幸，能被它失落的伴侣再次携起。  
那只白嫩丰润的，手指圆圆胖胖，连骨节都显得不那么分明，手背上会有四个可爱的凹窝的，小孩子一样的手。  
如果那样一只城堡里的小王子的手，下半生都不得不与他残障变形的手为伴，连他自己都深觉惋惜。

他常被人以幸运来形容，自己也觉得自己天生好命，尤其二十岁前半，一路顺风顺水，逢凶化吉。他从未曾想过有一天，自己会伤得这般严重。  
时至今日，他仍时常在失去左手的噩梦中惊醒。  
人大抵都是不懂得珍惜的动物，一朝失去，他才意识到手对他而言是多么重要。他用它演绎无数的角色，夹烟持枪，去完成一个演员的使命。回家后又在他丈夫和父亲的身份中持续作用，他用它抚触爱人的肌肤，拥抱那一捻纤腰，给儿子冲奶粉换尿布，用它负担起一个男人所必须负担的一切。

梦中他无数次回到人影穿梭的曼谷医院，窗外的绿叶植物枝肥叶阔，浓得化不开的绿显得诡异，隐隐透出不详的味道。他置身其中，滴着血，剧痛，且惊惶。  
他偶尔会悲观的想，吴磊至今也无法想象，那一天的他有多么惶悚不安。  
他想纵使有过数以千计的肌肤相亲，人心和人心，始终是相隔的。  
天知道他有多想扑进他眷恋的怀抱，吴磊对他而言，自然是他并肩而行的战友，然而在某种程度上，更是他的港湾。他是一只再平凡不过的小小的白帆，在恶浪怒涛中乘风而行，每每他倦航时，夜色中他背后光华璀璨的避风港静静伫立，只需一个眼神交换，他心头便足以漾起柔情。  
而那一天，他的港口拒绝了残损的他迫切的驶入，用怨恨的眼光望向他，仿佛他是刽子手而不是受害者，薄薄的柔润的嘴唇，毫不留情吐出分离的话。那般轻飘干脆，他甚至怀疑那句话在他心里一遍遍演练已久，一切只需一个契机。  
他始终不能回忆这一节，他最没出息的，像个被赶出家门的小男孩般委屈得只想落泪。

后来，第一次从医生那里了解到终身残障这个残酷的可能，他本能的想法，就是彻底送吴磊离开。  
所幸吴磊早早提了分开。  
他此时无比感谢那句如冰刃般重伤他的话。  
他如释重负的笑了，转而仰头发出一声极痛楚的呻吟。

他深深记得，这双手曾经享用过怎样的香艳。

他曾经的爱人，娇艳如一朵玫瑰又清纯如初生小鹿的，在尚未踏出那一步成为他的法定伴侣前，他们自由快意，享受着爱所能给予他们的，最大限度的极乐。

某个圣诞夜，难得飞来和他相聚的吴磊，被甜甜的草莓酒灌得带着三分薄醉，眼睛带上一层艳色的迷蒙。那双眼睛生得极美，眼窝如一个真正的混血儿般深邃，罕有的平行大双和卷翘的长睫毛，让他平日里有些时候看上去就带着一种靡丽的慵倦，遑论酒后。那整张脸仿佛浸在珍珠般的柔光里，慢动作一般贴近他，张开的小巧的嘴巴里露出一点红润的舌头和两颗兔牙，把他的手指含进去，一根一根慢慢濡湿，自指尖舔到指根。坐在他怀里，只穿着长袖卫衣和运动短裤，引他去爱抚自己的身体。

仿佛下一秒就会在他怀里融化成一滩甜而黏的糖浆，仿佛是为他量身定制的可动娃娃。全身上下都是软的，软得不真实，明明那般纤瘦，侧躺着支起上半身时，腰间叠出的柔软的肉感的波浪却能把他的手指含进去。他把人抱到床上，坏孩子甜笑着滚来滚去不让他捉到，用同样小孩子一样胖胖的淘气的小脚蹬他的胸口。

吴磊在许多时候仍保留有孩子般的稚气天真，有段时间尤其热衷于在手上写字画画，他作为男友，手自然要贡献出来。吴磊给他画过无数的手表戒指，在他手背上一遍遍盖章确认归属，不厌其烦的用黑色线条描出他的手指骨节。

有一次吴磊把他的手按在纸上描出一个手印，又把自己的交错相叠，如法炮制。最终吴磊的手描出来，手指显得比他圆润整整一圈，气得捂上不让他看。

吴磊像小孩子一样画过就扔，那张从笔记本上随意撕下，印有两个人相叠的十指的纸，他一直保留着，后来找朋友的画室加工过，嵌进画框，在婚后吴磊的第一个生日拿出来。

他仍记得当时，吴磊盛满惊喜和幸福的眼睛。

看似是他给了吴磊一座星空城堡，但他深知，他所能及的任何一条星河，都不及吴磊望着他时眼瞳中的光。

而现在，那光熄灭了。  
他不免要在暗夜中迷失。

 

接受视频邀请前，他又记起自己现在满脸通红的狼狈模样，随手胡乱擦了把脸，汗湿的头发索性背到脑后。  
按下接受的前一秒，他甚至屏住了呼吸。  
而最终屏幕上出现的，如他曾经考虑过的可能，是儿子的小脸。  
小家伙和他一样擅长发现死亡角度，小脸高高仰起，镜头对着自己胖胖的小下巴，脸颊两边一边一大团肉，几乎要垂下来，挤得小嘴微微嘟着，嘴角边还挂着几丝亮晶晶的口水。  
刘昊然没绷住，被儿子逗得笑出声。

“爸爸！”  
确认过眼神后，果冻一个饿虎扑食连滚带爬扑到镜头前，小手指隔着屏幕和八千公里的距离去戳他的脸，大叫，“爸爸——”  
那边应当是晚上，不等刘昊然叫停，懂事的小家伙自己把嘴捂上，在嘴边竖起手指，“嘘。”  
又贴近镜头，奶声奶气毛茸茸的说，“daddy在睡觉，我偷偷用他的手机打给你的，爸爸不许告诉daddy。”  
刘昊然温声道，“好。”  
“那拉钩。”  
他伸出手，拇指隔着屏幕，和儿子遥遥一碰。  
“爸爸，我好想你。”  
小家伙奋力往镜头前拱，屏幕上只能拍出一只眨巴眨巴的大眼睛。  
“很想很想，有从这儿飞到爸爸身边，再带爸爸从那里飞回来，那么多那么多的想。”  
“宝贝。”  
刘昊然心口一酸，身边没有了从早到晚吵个没完的小小一团跟屁虫，也的确令他处处无所适从。  
“爸爸也很想果冻。”  
小家伙抠着手指，小小声跟他汇报，“爸爸，我和Janice吵架了。”  
“怎么了？”  
刘昊然颇觉意外。  
这小家伙把他对美人的品味继承得青出于蓝而胜于蓝，自从转学到现在这个国际幼儿园就盯上了人家园花小姑娘，足足用了五瓶草莓牛奶和一个珍珠发夹，园花才勉为其难答应给他试用期，眼下正在转正的边缘试探。果冻把小姑娘带回家来玩的时候，他和吴磊隔着门缝偷偷看过，那千依百顺，人家说往东不敢往西的怂样，吴磊最终评价说，“跟他爹一模一样”。  
退一万步说，果冻是个性格很好的孩子，自小懂得与人为善的道理。要说他和幼儿园任何一位小朋友吵架，都是不可能发生的事情。  
屏幕里果冻的小脸一点点垮下来，手指在自己身上划拉着。  
“她说她猜对了，爸爸和daddy在玩大人的捉迷藏，爸爸输了，所以爸爸搬走了。她说爸爸不会回来了。我才不信。”  
小家伙眼睛红红的，瘪着小嘴忍了一会，突然带着哭腔喊，  
“我讨厌Janice！我再也不和她好了！”  
刘昊然总觉得多伦多阴沉清冷的空气正使自己变得越来越脆弱善感，听着儿子的哭诉，平日里素来极少动容的他竟感到鼻腔一阵酸热。  
“爸爸会回去的，等爸爸回去以后，陪果冻去看Janice，你们还是最好的好朋友，对不对？”  
“呜。”  
果冻抬起眼睛看他，湿漉漉的睫毛笨笨的翕动。  
“不哭，宝贝。”  
刘昊然正软言安慰着，不想小家伙转而换了话题，问他，  
“爸爸，你在加拿大到底在干嘛呀。”  
这个问题，自他只身来到多伦多后，每次电话或者视频里果冻都要执着的问一遍，而刘昊然的回答一如既往：“爸爸啊，爸爸在打怪兽。”  
没想到这次果冻不吃这一套，小鼻子一翘，毫不留情的拆穿他：“骗人，Janice说，新闻里说了，爸爸是去上学。”  
刘昊然不禁露出苦笑。现在的小孩子一个比一个鬼精，他们家果冻算得上是心性单纯的，现在也被小女朋友带得越来越不好哄了。  
说好的吵架了再也不全幼儿园最最好了，到头来还是听了小女朋友一句话就来驳老爹的面子。  
他无奈的摇了摇头，被迫“坦白”：“是，爸爸是在上学，爸爸还没写完作业，被这里的老师留下了。”  
果冻听信了，小脸挂上毫不掩饰的嫌弃：“爸爸好笨。”  
转而又冲他勾手指：  
“爸爸，你过来点。”  
刘昊然乖乖把脸凑近屏幕，小家伙吸溜着口水和鼻涕，用气声小小声的跟他商议“计谋”：  
“果冻来帮你一起写，好不好？果冻的作业每次都得A＋的，这样，老师就会让爸爸早点回来了。”  
刘昊然笑着皱起眉：“那果冻没写完作业找爸爸帮忙，老师会不会批评果冻？”  
“唔。”  
果冻吐吐舌头，  
“那爸爸，爸爸好好学习，果冻不打扰你了。”  
“等等。”  
刘昊然赶紧叫停儿子试图挂断视频的小爪子，吞吞吐吐提出要求，他多少觉得难以启齿：  
“能不能，让爸爸看看daddy？”  
小家伙一阵窃笑，脸上肉多，一挤几乎连眼睛都看不到，手指在脸颊上刮着笑他，“羞羞，爸爸想daddy啦。”  
借儿子的手去偷窥前任伴侣这种事本身就有些不够君子，眼下又被五岁的小家伙刮脸皮嘲笑，刘昊然不禁觉得脸上一阵发烫。  
好在儿子跟他配合干过不少这样的“坏事”，驾轻就熟，一边往楼上溜一边小小声哄他，“daddy在楼上睡觉，果冻偷偷进去，爸爸乖。”

随着儿子的小手轻轻把卧室门推开，他终于得以见到阔别已久的，他的心爱。  
床上换了他全然陌生的灰紫色床品，他曾经的爱人在其中安恬的睡着。和怀果冻时不一样，脸庞和身形都眼见着丰润起来，气色似乎是不错，熟睡的脸颊透着微粉，渐趋圆润的轮廓丝毫无损他的美艳。身上套着一件他同样不曾见过的宽松柔软的白色针织，隔着一层绒毯，也能看到小腹柔和隆起的弧度。

果冻不敢多作停留，猫着腰溜出去，神神秘秘告诉他，“爸爸，daddy肚子里有小妹妹啦。”  
“果冻喜欢吗？”  
“嗯，想要妹妹。”  
得到儿子的答复后，刘昊然多少安心，隔着屏幕蹭了蹭小家伙乖巧的小脸。  
“那果冻要乖，要好好照顾daddy，好不好？”

 

近一个月前，从赵菁口中确认过这个不合时宜的“喜讯”时，他眼前发黑，几乎跌倒。

酿成苦果，他才意识到自己犯下的是怎样不可饶恕的罪行。

那日凌晨他从地上醒来，身上染满吴磊特有的玫瑰酒的味道，满室情事后留下的腥膻，触目可及都是一片狼藉，曾好好穿在吴磊身上而今被撕毁的衣物明明白白告诉他发生过什么。

宿醉外加纵欲，又在地板上躺了半夜，他挣扎着起身，只觉得五脏六腑像是错了位，无一处不疼，他痛苦的呻吟一声。

现在想来，温柔体谅如吴磊，如果不是对他彻底心淡，是绝不会把他像一件废品般扔在客厅地上不理的。

然而即使对他绝望，被他粗暴的侵入弄得痛到颤抖，到最后吴磊依然把他的头搂在胸口，努力放松身体，像纵容一个犯错的孩子。那具身体是一片肉粉色玫瑰的海，软热湿滑，他也真的像个孩子般，由着自己的脾性肆意妄为。

片段的记忆中，吴磊在听到他的什么话后，身体一瞬僵硬绷紧，开始拼命抗拒他。然而那夜的他是一个顽劣至极的孩童，抵抗比宽容更令他亢奋。他的虎牙狠狠咬住吴磊的腺体，吴磊精巧的头颅在他怀里软软的垂下，像一只被野兽咬住雪白长颈的天鹅。

有许多次，他努力试图记起那晚自己究竟说过些什么。他心知那一晚他对吴磊说过许多话，然而残留在脑海中的酒醉的失控感比对言语的记忆更早的浮上脑海，他最终遍寻无果。

现在想来，那一定是极其尖锐，一旦出口就再无法平和相对的话。

不可否认，如暴君般攻入最深处时，他怀有过无比暗黑的欲念。  
想让他身下这件上帝的艺术品连同他自身一并粉碎，毁灭，又想干脆让他怀孕，让他肚子里育有自己的骨肉，那张玫瑰花瓣般漂亮红润的小嘴便再也无法先他一步吐出离开的要求。

偏偏在那一刻，上天听到了酒醉的他内心的呼声。  
他狠狠甩了自己一巴掌，口腔内的软肉碰到牙齿，甚至自己把自己嘴角打出了血。  
他要尽快好起来，回到吴磊身边，哪怕那里已没有他的位置。  
他要偿还他犯过的，所有的错。

 

“爸爸。”  
儿子的呼唤惊醒了他，他仓皇抬头时，脸上似乎还有那一耳光的滚烫疼痛，嘴里隐隐泛起铁锈般的血腥气。  
“爸爸你看嘛，这是我画的。”  
果冻的画向来不错，房子里有一个大人一个小朋友，远远隔着一片海的岛屿上有另一个人，显然是分隔两地的他们一家三口。  
看到房子外一个扬起手臂打招呼的高大身影时，刘昊然脸上堪堪漾起的慈爱的笑容，瞬时凝固在唇角。  
“果冻告诉爸爸，这是谁？”  
“是梁叔叔。”  
那一刻，他觉得自己的脸一定可怖的扭曲了。  
“叔叔经常来看你和daddy吗？”  
他一边有心刨根问底，一边深觉向小孩子套话的他，显得如此恶劣又可笑。  
“嗯，叔叔还带果冻去吃……”  
说着说着说走了嘴，果冻大眼睛一转，赶紧用小手捂住嘴巴。  
“吃什么了？”  
他尽可能让自己的声音平和如常。  
“吃……”  
果冻小心翼翼的试探数次，仍然是怂，先撒娇讨一张免打金牌：  
“爸爸不许生气。”  
刘昊然举起三根手指保证：“爸爸不生气。”  
小孩子毕竟好骗，得到允诺的果冻立刻放心坦白，“叔叔带果冻吃麦当劳。”  
“爸爸是怎么告诉你的，麦当劳不可以多吃，知不知道？”  
果冻一听就不乐意，小嘴嘟起来。  
刘昊然拿出另外的甜头作为诱饵，哄他，“过几天爸爸回去陪你，带你去吃好吃的，好不好？”  
“好。”  
果冻乖巧应着，结束视频前像个小大人一样叮嘱他，  
“爸爸要乖，要好好学习，没办法那么快回来也没关系的，果冻已经长大了，不是小朋友了。”

 

放下手机，刘昊然转而望向自己的左手。  
几根手指并在一起，仿佛黏连。他努力控制着试图握拳，结果仍是徒劳无功。

 

距离上次在医院查出结果不到一个月，吴磊发现，事态已有遮掩不住的趋势。  
他肚子里是两个，势必要显眼一些。春装轻薄，他所担心的事情很快成了现实。

以一个受过刺激的omega的身体再度怀孕，且是双胎，他咨询过的所有医生都抱持不乐观的态度。为了保护肚子里这两个小家伙，他不得不尽量减少行程，同时要频繁出入医院，不免令人生疑。  
家里虽然最终表态说接受他的一切决定，但他自己对妈妈和姐姐于心有愧，不忍惊动她们，很多时候都是一个人开车去医院。终于有一次，他被镜头堵了个正着。

回看被拍到的照片，连他自己都不知道，他的变化已有这么明显。  
他怀果冻时才二十一岁，年纪尚轻，满心想着顾及外表身形和自己的工作，甚至在肚子里的果冻月份还小的时候偶尔用束腹带遮掩。而这一次他已算不得年轻，又经历过许多得失，整个人是圆柔平和的状态，眉眼间流转着柔和的光，低头的样子温柔得令他自己都深觉讶异。  
除了果冻，还有肚子里这两个小的，他已经没有什么可以失去了。  
人到了这一步，平白生出许多软肋，也披上层层铠甲，从心底生出无限温柔，和孤勇。  
他有心穿了宽松的卫衣，外面加了同样版型宽松用以惑人的牛仔外套，仍难以遮掩，更骗不了人的是他下意识护住小腹的本能。即使陆予白动用关系把这几张照片压了下来，仍有一些小道消息在暗暗传他有孕。他和刘昊然的婚变传闻刚有止息的趋势，眼下被这条消息一搅，已如一滩浑水。

他肚子里，如他之前所想，是两个小姑娘。小宝贝们多少受了惊吓，本来一直安安静静的，当晚却直到到临睡前还在他肚子里闹腾。他痛得躺不下，只好给宝贝们读故事，权作安抚。

“‘我爱你一直到月亮那里。’说完，小兔子闭上了眼睛。  
“ ‘哦，这真是很远，’大兔子说， ‘非常非常的远。’  
“然后他躺在小兔子的身边，微笑着轻声地说：‘我爱你一直到月亮那里，再从月亮上，回到这里来。’”

这是刘昊然给果冻读过的第一个故事。  
果冻还在他肚子里时，毕竟是个男孩子，从第一次有了动静后就闹得厉害。刘昊然抚摸着他哄着小家伙，用他所听过的最温柔的声音对着他的肚子读绘本，给他当人肉靠垫，让整夜难眠的他躺在自己身上。  
“等这小子出来，看我不打他屁股。”  
有一次他被闹得痛得浑身发抖，刘昊然环抱着他，这般哄他开心道。  
如果刘昊然在，一定不会让两个宝贝这样不安，他想。  
像这样的念头，他只准许在自己脑海内出现一秒，旋即亲手掐熄。  
他已决意把两个小公主平平安安的带到这个世界上来，独力养大。  
纵使他和刘昊然之间的关系变成了致命的毒藤，缠绕成无数死结，但最终开出两朵并蒂花作为终结，似乎也是一个足够温馨的句点。

 

听闻吴磊被媒体追到医院的消息后，梁礼权再次自荐，以后由他来负责吴磊的出入。

此前，吴磊已婉拒数次。

和梁礼权多年后重新建立的交集，吴磊曾以为仅仅止步于他向对方道谢，并约出来共进晚餐的程度。梁礼权显然知道他的情况，却不曾主动提起，只时时看顾着他，上下楼梯，进出房间，乃至饮食上的注意，都比他本人还要周全些。席间聊到兴起习惯性点了支烟，很快说句“对不起”后掀灭。  
他如此贴心，倒令吴磊颇感激。  
梁礼权算得上是他大学四年时光最好的一个见证者。那四年，也包含了他和刘昊然婚前最后的热恋期，及婚后最快乐的头一年。加上学校生活的充实满足，事业上的年少有成，那时的他，过的是神仙日子。  
而今，那些光鲜绚烂的时光，从总令人有几分游戏人间感的男人嘴里轻飘飘的提起，当时的快乐，已有些许隔世的意味。

“那时候你胆子超大，偷偷把男朋友带到大课教室里来，对不对？还故意分开坐前后桌，但你们都那么显眼，上课没多久，系里的女生就开始八卦你们两个……”  
酒后乘兴的话说到一半，梁礼权终于意识到这是个禁忌的话题。然而他天性不知尴尬为何物，只吐吐舌头，致歉道，  
“sorry。”  
“没关系。”  
吴磊也记起那时候无数胆大妄为的举动，淡淡笑了。  
他已能平静的接纳自己过往的故事出现在别人口中，能和知情者聊一聊，他反而感到轻松。

令吴磊意外的是，那次微型同学会般的晚餐后，他接果冻放学回家的一个傍晚，看到一直空置的隔壁楼下停了搬家公司的车，无数工人进进出出。他禁不住留心多看了一眼，从堆得乱七八糟的房门口走出来的，竟然正是那个近期时时出现在他眼前的人。

梁礼权头上包着头巾，鼻尖上沾一点灰，对他露出大大的笑容，理所应当说“hi”。  
吴磊不及反应，呆愣愣的，直到梁礼权有如真正第一次见面的新朋友那般，对他伸出手。  
“你好，新邻居。”  
那只手很大，把他的手完全包裹在内，骨节有力，五个指尖都有一层薄薄的茧而显得粗糙，吴磊模糊记起这个人一直有在玩吉他。从热情的小岛上来的男人，掌心灼人的热度几乎将他惊到，他低头望了一眼，那只紧握着他的手虎口有新的刺青，是一朵精致的黑色玫瑰。  
他呆呆的被那只手握着，直到梁礼权用另一只手碰了碰他的脸颊，笑说，“喂，傻掉啦。”  
“正好我这段时间也在找房子住，你这里还不错嘛。”  
他解释得轻描淡写。

果冻却一早从daddy背后窜出来，叫着“梁叔叔”往人家身上扑。梁礼权实在太高，小家伙只能抱到他腰往上一点点，像个肉乎乎毛茸茸的小动物般不甘心的拼命往上拱。梁礼权顺势把他抱起来，让他骑到自己肩膀上转了一圈，许久未有的高视野让果冻开心得大声尖叫。  
像果冻这样的小馋猫，向来谁喂好吃的跟谁好，梁礼权每次见面都掏出零食和男孩子喜欢的小玩意哄他，上次还陪他一起玩over cooked，早就在他这里赚足了印象分。不用说这个神奇的长腿叔叔还会玩魔术，并慷慨的把机关传授给他，让他在幼儿园狠狠耍了一把帅，得到了无数漂亮小妹妹的关注，在正和他冷战的Janice面前挣足了面子。自那天起，梁礼权在他这里的特权升级为一口一个甜腻腻的梁叔叔，外加肉脸蛋贴面礼和无数个黏糊的亲亲。

对于儿子和直到一个月前在他心目中仍是普通故交的男人如此亲近，吴磊并不是太适应。然而他身子渐重，从骨头里透出一股乏和怠懒，自觉对果冻有许多照顾不到的地方，难免心生愧意，许多话也只得咽进自己肚子里。  
就当儿子交了个超龄的大朋友，只要他开心，这样也好。  
他宽慰自己说。

有了果冻这张通行证，梁礼权更加成为他公寓的常客。  
他扶着肚子软绵绵靠在沙发上，看梁礼权拿牛轧糖饼干逗果冻，忍不住说，“果冻，daddy带你去看牙医的时候，牙医叔叔怎么说的？”  
话一出口，他顿时怔住。  
不知何时起，他不觉间变成了另一个刘昊然。  
果冻最怕牙医这两个字，立时捂住自己肉嘟嘟的小腮帮，已经叼在嘴里的一块饼干眼看就要吐出来。不等吴磊阻止，梁礼权眼疾手快，伸出手替他接着，眼也不眨的转而放进自己嘴里。  
吴磊把果冻揪过来，他是真的有些动气了：“daddy教过你什么，吃下去的东西还能不能吐出来？”  
无奈果冻已经被新朋友带成了个胆大包天的小坏蛋，欺负daddy肚子里装着两个妹妹没办法像以前一样追上自己，扭扭屁股，一溜烟跑了。  
吴磊被他气得胸闷，掉转头平静了几秒，深深呼了口气。  
他对平白接受了儿子任性吐出来的零食的梁礼权道歉：“不好意思。”  
梁礼权似乎看出他的不适，小心翼翼问，  
“对不起，我是不是给他吃太多甜食了？”  
身形高大的男人，在他面前摸着后脑勺承认错误，有种大型犬又缠人又让人不忍指责的感觉。  
“我不会带小孩子的，家里人总说我比他们还难搞，用你们的说法应该叫，叫熊孩子对吧。”  
这一个月来，他的台湾口音已淡化许多。大概身为太子爷的他交游广阔，到哪里都不缺当地朋友作陪，言谈间竟然还有了向京腔转变的趋势。  
吴磊摇摇头，微笑道，“果冻很喜欢你。”  
“你儿子真的好可爱喔，我才知道蜡笔小新那种侧脸在现实中也是存在的。”  
提起那小家伙，男人浓郁深刻的眉眼染上笑意。  
“另一种意义上的撕漫男。”  
果冻的小耳朵倒很灵，立刻跑过来问，“什么是撕漫男？”  
“就是夸果冻像漫画里的英雄一样，很帅的意思。”  
小家伙听什么信什么，被哄得咯咯笑。  
梁礼权很健硕，肩膀很宽，果冻在他身上爬来爬去，仿佛攀一座山。  
吴磊却始终觉得无比寂寞。

他像是误入片场，懵懂间被推到镜头前，再回神手里已被塞了一段他全然陌生的人生的脚本，只得硬着头皮演下去，自觉从身到心都不由自主，变成一个滑稽戏里的牵线木偶。

 

一个故事读完，肚子里仍然折腾得厉害，小公主们似乎打定主意，齐心协力不让daddy安稳度过这一晚。

“怎么了？是不是想要爸爸了，嗯？”  
他痛得指尖都有些颤抖，打开手机，把设为加密的相册打开，找出一张照片，给肚子里的小家伙们看。  
“这是爸爸，帅不帅？”

大概人疼痛不适的时候总是脆弱的，重新看到那张自己都许久不曾打开看过的照片，清朗的眉眼和敦厚的轮廓，那双眼睛含着一点温存的笑意凝望着他，他突然觉得无比孤独且委屈，不觉滴下眼泪。  
不想怀着两个小的还要只身应对正是淘气的年龄变得越来越难哄的大儿子，不想提着一口气勉力和对他而言毕竟是“外人”的人打交道，想躲进熟悉的怀抱里，不管不顾把一切都交给自己的伴侣。  
然而现实总难遂人意。  
他拭去挂在卧蚕上的泪珠，咬牙拨通了梁礼权的电话。

令吴磊讶异的是，梁礼权的车有医院的许可，可以直接走地下通道，连进正门的程序也一并省去。  
“谢谢。”  
艰难维持的时日里遇上老友一腔赤诚的好意，他不免心怀感激。  
“小意思。”  
男人对他露出一排白牙，眉眼间都是自得，那神情是真的以得到深夜被他差遣的资格为荣。  
而这令他茫然无措。

吴磊最终不得不回上海休息调养了些时日，这期间梁礼权一直在他隔壁慢悠悠收拾整理，时不时给他拍张照录个视频汇报进度。他甚至请了全屋软装设计师，大有在北京安营扎寨的意味。

终于在新居安顿好后，梁礼权盛情邀请吴磊做第一个过去吃饭的客人。  
“大陆北方叫‘温锅’，对吧。”  
他在脑海里搜寻着尚不熟练的词汇，两手在胸前交叠，带着些大型犬讨宠的味道，撒娇说，  
“我只想让你一个人来‘温’这个‘锅’。”  
主人如此盛情相邀，吴磊作为客方，自然不好拂了美意。

看到系着围裙的梁礼权笑盈盈从厨房端出各色菜式，即使称得上旧友，却对他还有这个手艺一无所知的吴磊不免睁大眼睛。  
“怎么了？”  
梁礼权把一碟清汤越鸡放在他面前，眨眨眼睛说，“可惜你暂时不能吃虾，我特地找朋友从杭州寄来的明前龙井新茶，做龙井虾仁的话很棒的。”  
道道都是看起来颇有技术含量的菜，满满当当摆了一桌，甚至带有炫技意味的用萝卜雕出满满一盘白天鹅和无数朵玫瑰，吴磊深觉震撼，迟迟不敢动筷，生怕破坏了满目的精致。  
“让我猜猜，你之前一定以为我完全不会下厨，对不对？”  
“嗯。”  
吴磊点头坦白，  
“说实话我以为这次又是叫披萨……”  
他望着眼前的男人，脑中回忆起他穿着背心吃着外卖披萨在留学生宿舍打游戏的模样。  
梁礼权咧嘴笑，“那是大学的时候嘛，住宿舍没那个条件，没办法给你露一手，不过也是怪我自己懒。”  
他又带点得意的解释般说，“我妈妈是浙江人，我大概七八岁就跟她学做菜了。”  
吴磊再次讶异：“从来没听你说过。”  
“你愿意的话，我可以慢慢讲给你听。”

吴磊垂下眼睛笑笑，夹起一块糯米莲藕，一片甘美软糯在舌尖融化开来。  
是地道的南方菜式，土生土长的北方人很难想到主动去做这道菜。  
他咀嚼着挂了香软甜滑的桂花糖浆的藕片，却不由自主回想，他有多久不曾有机会吃到自家做的家常菜了。  
演员的职业是漂泊不定没错，能在家洗手作羹汤的时间极少。但此刻，带有菜香的蒸汽在眼前氤氲，嘴里和胃里都是暖的，他忽然想到，如果两个人的日子越过越少了烟火气，想不慢慢心淡也难。

那个人做菜也带有鲜明的个人风格，不会什么花哨的刀功花样，不管什么菜品都切成方方正正的大块，用料扎实，卖相往往不怎么样，味道同样称不上惊艳，甚至没几样拿得出手的菜式，但吃下去意外的温润熨帖。  
朴素沉实，一如他那个人，是一块顽石包裹的暖玉。

刘昊然的厨艺，是婚后一点一点磨炼出来的。  
刚结婚时，他们仍像热恋期一样逍遥自在，本身能在家的时候就不多，加上两个人对厨房那点事都笨手笨脚，懒得亲自弄。刘昊然收集了满满一收藏夹的美食地图，一有空就带他挨家打卡。  
情况是从有了果冻后开始变化，刘昊然从宝宝吃的果泥蛋羹等辅食开始，一天天学会了下厨。虽然刀功怎么都练不出来，忽略卖相不计的话也能弄出品质不错的三菜一汤。

收到那枚此刻已被他取下的陨石戒指的那天，是刘昊然迄今为止厨艺发挥最好的一天。  
那其实是一个很平常的日子，难得两个人都休假，吴磊起床给果冻梳洗打扮好送去上幼儿园后倒头睡了个回笼觉，一口气睡到下午。阳光正暖，他赖着不愿起来，肚子偏偏饿了。他闭着眼睛伸脚去踹身边的人，想让他去厨房弄点吃的，不想踹了个空。  
刘昊然在休假的时候能比他还早起来，这倒是很稀奇。  
他打定主意，躺回床上装睡，看看那个人究竟搞些什么花样。  
他被太阳烤得迷迷糊糊，快要再次睡过去时，那边终于按捺不住，星空城堡的门被小心翼翼推开一条缝，只一眼，刘昊然似乎已笃定他其实醒着，走进来，把一张床上小桌放在他面前。  
“起来了，小懒猫。”  
吴磊这才发觉，刘昊然破天荒的在家还刮了胡子弄了头发，正正经经穿了件白衬衫。打扮舒齐的刘昊然有如一个真正的waiter般对他鞠了一个附赠挽手花的躬，紧接着四个带盖的银质餐盘就被一一端到他面前的小桌上。  
“干什么你？”  
他一边觉得刘昊然发神经，一边又忍不住甜笑，软在床上去戳他的waiter一本正经的脸。  
刘昊然示意他打开餐盘，他打开第一个，是三个捏成心形的的黄金芝士虾球，第二个是omelet pizza，同样切成心形，第三个是豌豆浓汤，表面用奶油画了一颗大大的心。  
“刘昊然你好土啊。”  
吴磊坐在床上顶着一头睡得乱翘的头发，无情嘲笑着，心里却一早又酸又软，眼泪在眼底蓄成两汪甜蜜酸涩的小潭。  
刘昊然无奈的笑了笑，似乎也因为自己搞出的大阵仗而多少害羞起来，白净的耳根染上些许微红。  
“往后看，还有更土的。”  
吴磊打开第四个餐盘，里面是一个精巧的小碟子，上面静静的躺着那枚用陨石做戒身，嵌有一颗蓝宝石的戒指。  
刘昊然托起那个小小的碟子，郑而重之，单膝跪地，一如四年前第一次求婚时那般，仿佛他们仍是一对自在快乐的少年爱侣。  
“吴磊，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
他带有泪腔的话音未落，刘昊然温热的嘴唇已贴上来。  
那是他至今为止，近三十年的人生中，吃过的最为美味的一餐。

 

一碗云腿冬瓜羹放到面前，梁礼权的声音打断了他的回忆：  
“不好吃吗？”  
似乎看出他在走神，声音里含着些许委屈。  
“好吃。”  
吴磊对他回以略带歉意的笑容。  
他的赞美倒是出自真心的。  
梁礼权不愧有一个做大厨的母亲，手艺堪比金牌厨师，色香味都无可挑剔。吴磊不再像怀果冻时一样有心控制食量，喝下红薯苹果甜汤作为饭后甜点，结束了这充满惊喜意外的一餐后，他甚至有些撑，几乎动弹不得，整个人软在座椅里。  
梁礼权自己却吃得十足矜持，吴磊看到他用刚烤出来的巧克力桃仁脆饼引走了果冻，却没力气劝阻，直到梁礼权重新坐回他身边，眼神带有笑意，暧昧的停留在他脸上。  
吴磊被他望得不自在，微微避开他的视线。  
“怎么了？”  
不等他反应，梁礼权的指腹已轻轻拭过他唇角，随后翻转手腕，把沾了汤汁的拇指给他看。  
想到自己像小孩子一样吃得满脸都是，他不免脸红，耳边传来男人低低的笑声。  
“你好可爱。”  
听到这句看似无心的话的同时，吴磊嗅到了来自身边的男人身上的琥珀味道，有一个瞬间，他的背脊都本能防卫的绷紧。

梁礼权却态度自然的转开了话题，看向他隆起的小腹，像是酝酿已久般提出请求，  
“我可以摸摸吗？”  
他因为饱食，不得不撑着腰坐，肚子更显得圆挺，多少有些羞于示人。然而对方像大型犬一样热切的凑上来，眼里闪着恳求的光，又使他说不出拒绝的话。  
得到准许后，梁礼权小心翼翼的伸出手指在他肚子上碰了碰，才略微放心的把手掌贴上来。把他当成什么易碎品般轻拿轻放的模样，倒是很可爱。  
梁礼权用掌心慢慢摩挲那个弧度，有力的指节隔着衣料蹭过那片少有人碰触的娇嫩肌肤，激起敏感的微微战栗。  
“好神奇……是软的。”  
男人把脸整个埋在他肚子前，像个天真好奇的孩子，从他的角度能看到蓄有极短的黑色短发的头顶，甚至能感觉到对方呼出的温热空气，前所未有的亲密距离令他备感陌生。  
“来，叫叔叔。”  
梁礼权话音刚落，贴在他小腹上的手掌就得到了回应，开心的笑开，抬头惊喜的看他，眼睛里闪着晶亮的光。  
“在踢我诶！”  
接着出其不意，转而按上他的胃。那里被过量的食物撑得圆鼓鼓的，梁礼权不禁发出吃吃的笑声。  
吴磊近乎有些羞恼了：“笑什么？”  
“不笑不笑。”  
梁礼权正色道，  
“一般吃过我做的饭的人，都是这个样子。”  
掌根抵上他鼓起的胃，轻轻揉了两下。  
和男人粗豪的外表全然不同，那动作轻柔珍惜，含有脉脉温情。

 

直至梁礼权暂时离开到阳台上接电话，吴磊才轻轻呼出一口气。  
空气里残留着一丝琥珀的香味，令他本能感到不适且不安。  
他明白绝非他心理过敏，他患有这个病症，本身就对无论同性别或是异性别的人的信息素都十分敏感。他基本可以确定，梁礼权在用信息素试探他。  
他心知他和梁礼权不可能建立除老友以外的其他关系。却不知如何从何开口。  
手掌抚上自己的肚子，两个小家伙又有些闹腾，似乎也正因为外人的接近而闹着别扭。  
坦白而言，是刘昊然以外的人，第一个得到抚摸这两个小家伙的权利，这个事实令他久难释怀。

 

还没离开别人家，同样被喂得饱饱的果冻已经睡得东倒西歪，打着甜甜的小呼噜。小家伙扎扎实实一个肉团子，吴磊现在的身子已有些抱不动他，梁礼权轻松把小人儿携过肩头，顺理成章提出送他到隔壁他家。  
晴朗的春天夜晚，蓝丝绒一般的天空中嵌有无数大而亮的星星。  
空气温暖安静。  
“磊磊。”  
梁礼权微微沙哑而总带有一丝轻忽的声音在此刻听来格外认真，和着草丛中幽微的虫鸣。  
“我今天很开心，能重新遇到你，我很开心。”  
“我也……”  
刚好走到自家门口，吴磊想要转身作别，思量好的措辞尚未出口，梁礼权忽然顺势借力轻轻把他带进怀里，凭借身高优势，在他额头印下一个浅浅的吻。  
“goodnight kiss。”

那一刻，吴磊瞬间觉得全身冰寒。  
几乎凭借本能的回过头，他看到了原本绝不应该出现在这里的人。  
眼神在一刹交错，而他整个人几乎仍贴在梁礼权怀中。

尚在恢复期的手臂上打了固定绷带，似乎添了新伤的男人，半张脸隐匿在路灯的阴影下，正用他所见过的，最为凄清孤寂的眼神，长久凝望着他。


End file.
